Love Story
by Re-Yuu
Summary: KINGDOM!AU/ONE-SHOT/Songfic [Love Story-Taylor Swift] Seorang putri kerajaan seperti Nakamura Rio juga bisa merasakan cinta. Mind to Read & Review?


**An**

 **Assassination Classroom [ Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ]**

 **Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Characters belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **But this story is mine.**

* * *

Songfic

Love Story – Taylor Swift

...

KaruRi

* * *

Warning : Possible OOC, cerita klasik, umur sekitaran 20, typo(s) dll.

Auth menyarankan agar membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya. Ngga juga ngga apa-apa, ngga ngaruh. XD

 **Please, Enjoy.**

 **Dont like dont read**

* * *

"Haah," helaan nafas dari seorang putri beriris biru mengawali pagi yang damai. Berdiri tegak di sebuah balkon Istana yang terhubung dengan kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan kota dari sini adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi. Detik pagi di musim panas adalah hal favoritnya. Namun entah kenapa pagi ini ia merasa udara menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Helaian emasnya menari mengikuti angin yang datang menyapa saat gadis itu menyibakkan sebagian rambutnya ke telinga. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka seakan mengatakan kata 'ah'. Mungkin musim gugur sebentar lagi datang dan menggantikan musim panas favoritnya ini.

Secercah ingatannya seakan terangkat tatkala gadis bersurai keemasan itu memandang warna dedaunan pohon yang sudah berubah warna. Ada yang menguning, berwarna kecoklatan.. dan kemerahan. Warna merah itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok bocah bersurai merah dengan sikap agak bengal yang pernah ia temui saat kabur ke hutan. Perlahan, senyuman terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Gadis cantik berkebangsaan Eropa itu memejamkan kedua netranya. Mulai menyelami satu-persatu kenangan masa kecilnya. Sedikitnya, ia terkekeh saat mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya adalah nona kecil yang nakal serta hyperaktif namun sangat cerdas tepat 14 tahun yang lalu. Dijejali oleh pelajaran yang sama setiap hari membuatnya bosan dan mulai sedikit muak. Wajar saja kalau dia sering kabur dari kelas tuan putrinya.

Dikaruniai otak yang cerdas membuat nona kecil yang akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Rio' itu mulai berpikir untuk mengetahui keadaan dunia luar yang tidak pernah ia lihat selain dari dalam kereta kuda milik kerajaan yang mewah untuk jamannya pada saat itu. Rio kecil selalu ingin keluar dari sangkar emas yang menjaganya sejak lahir itu. Didukung oleh rasa bosan dan muaknya, Rio kecil mulai membuat strategi tuk menghindar dari penjagaan ketat tentara kerajaan yang setia berjaga di setiap inchi istana.

Gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun itu sangat suka belajar memanah. Saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman istana, ia menemukan sebuah busur yang tampak tua tersembunyi dibalik bebatuan besar yang menghias taman tersebut. Alih-alih berniat awal mencari celah untuk keluar dari istana, ia malah menemukan benda yang lebih diperuntukkan bagi pria. Dimulailah aktifitas barunya yang ia lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di labirin taman setiap kali kabur dari kelas tuan putri. Semakin hari, semakin lihai tarikan tali busurnya. Hei, dari mana anak sekecil itu bisa belajar memanah? Rio kecil juga suka melihat para prajurit berlatih. Dan secara diam-diam juga ia memperhatikan bagaimana caranya menggunakan sebuah busur yang sudah dilengkapi oleh anak panah. Begitulah bagaimana Rio bisa belajar memanah.

Berselang 3 bulan kemudian, Rio kecil belum juga menemukan celah untuk pergi. Dirinya mulai bosan, lagi. Menatap langit cerah sambil menyusuri labirin semakin dalam setiap harinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat samar adanya lubang tembok dibalik rimbunnya semak labirin. Diameternya tidak sampai satu meter. Penasaran, tubuh kecil Rio menembus dan meyusup diantara ranting kecil semak-semak. Ia tidak memperdulikan gaunnya yang kotor dengan tanah saat dia merangkak melewati tembok yang berlubang itu.

Betapa terpesonanya nona kecil itu saat melihat pemandangan didepan. Ini kah yang namanya hutan? Batin Rio mulai penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam erat batang busur. Nampak kegirangan namun juga takut. Walau bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di dunia luar. Rio pernah membaca kalau di hutan itu terdapat monster dan hewan buas. Yang sangat ditakutkan Rio adalah monster. Bagaimana jika monster itu menculiknya? Rio menelan ludahnya.

Diantara heningnya suasana yang melingkupi sekitarnya, gadis kecil itu kemudian mendengar samar teriakan bocah –seperti sedang berlatih dari dalam hutan. _Heyaak! Heeyak! –_ begitulah bagaimana ia mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati sumber suara.

Jantungnya berdebar, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia ketakutan –akan monster. Tapi rasa itu sirna setelah ia mengetahui suara siapa itu tadi. Dilihatnya seorang bocah –mungkin- seumuran dengannya sedang berlatih pedang sendirian di dalam hutan. Surai milik bocah lelaki itu tidak pernah Rio lihat sebelumnya. Tiap helaiannya berwarna merah. Rio nampak terpukau. Dia mengira hanya rambutnya saja yang aneh, pirang sendiri diantara para pelayan kerajaan, prajurit, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Ibunya? Ah, iya. Rambut emasnya itu memang warisan dari ibunya. Hanya saja Rio tidak pernah melihatnya dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri bagaimana perangai sang ibunda. Sang ratu meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkannya ke dunia. Saat melihat bocah merah itu, Rio merasa memiliki teman.

"Heeyak!"

"Heyak!"

"Gerakanmu bagus," –sapa Rio kecil dengan senyum manis sambil berdiri menggenggam sebuah busur di tangannya. Rio berdiri sekitar 3 meter di samping bocah merah tersebut. Yang disapa merasa sedikit terkejut dan segera melihat ada seorang anak perempuan bergaun indah tengah tersenyum padanya. Sejurus kemudian, anak bersurai merah itu nampak diam dan tenang. Melempar pandang pada Rio, bingung. Anak perempuan mana yang mau masuk ke dalam hutan serta membawa busur? Lagi, anak perempuan itu tampak asing dimatanya.

"Hee.."

"Namaku Rio. Maukah berteman denganku?" –Rio membentuk sikap dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk berkenalan seperti apa yang dia pelajari di buku. Tak lupa pula ia menambahkan senyum tanpa ragu.

Bocah berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm.. tidak mau? Padahal kita bisa jadi teman berlatih,"

Anak laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming. Mengharuskan Rio untuk bersabar.

"Kita bisa mengalahkan monster kalau-kalau mereka datang menyerang kita. Kau bisa menggunakan pedang dan aku menggunakan panah juga busurku," Rio yang berupaya melakukan diplomasi namun malah disambut dengan gelak tawa yang kentara.

"Hahaha, kamu percaya dengan monster? Monster itu tidak nyata,"

Rio menautkan alis. Tidak nyata? Monster itu tidak ada? Gadis itu kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak terima.

"Heee! Monster itu ada tau! Kalau ada dibuku berarti itu nyata, aku sering membacanya."

Lawan bicara Rio mendekat beberapa langkah. Sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa polosnya pemikiran Rio.

"Kau menarik,"

"Hah?"

"... lupakan,"

"Panggil saja aku Karma,"

.

.

.

Begitulah bagaimana Rio bisa bertemu dengan bocah bersurai merah bernama Karma. Betapa berartinya musim panas kali ini bagi Rio. Hati Rio riang bukan kepalang.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan tentu tahun pun berganti tahun seiring pergerakan waktu yang tidak dapat dilawan. Frekuensi Rio bertemu dengan Karma juga semakin sering karena Rio semakin lihai mengecoh dan lari dari para penjaga. Bahkan di umurnya yang menginjak 14 tahun, Rio sudah mampu melompat dari tembok istana dekat kamarnya. Beruntung Rio memiliki kamar yang terdapat banyak sekali pohon yang dapat membantunya meloloskan diri. Memanjat, melompat, bersembunyi di gerobak milik pedagang yang singgah ke istananya, dan masih banyak lagi metode yang pernah ia gunakan. Sekarang jauh lebih mudah menipu para penjaga itu karena Rio sudah bisa berkuda. Tak jarang Rio menggunakan kudanya untuk pergi ke hutan.

Mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Karma ketahui, Rio adalah seorang putri kerajaan.

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know..._

Hari ini ada pesta topeng di Istana. Itu artinya Rio harus menjaga sikapnya dibalik balutan gaun malam yang ketat dibagian pinggang. Dan berdansa dengan para pangeran yang tidak dia kenal. Hal paling malas yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang Rio. Dan itu berarti hari ini pula ia tidak bisa pergi menemui Karma di hutan. Mungkin Karma tahu akan ada pesta di Istana, tapi Rio tahu Karma tidak mungkin bisa berada di dalam Istana. Karena dia bukan seorang bangsawan. Atau mungkin dia seorang bangsawan? Rio juga sebenarnya tidak begitu mengetahui status Karma dalam tangga kasta kerajaan –lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Rio menghela nafas saat mendaratkan dagunya di palang balkon.

"Karma.."

"Mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu di lantai Istana nanti malam?"

"..."

.

.

.

Gemerlap cahaya menghias Istana mewah tersebut. Ditata dengan rapi dan menimbulkan kesan elegan. Rio sudah siap dengan gaun, tiara, sepatu kaca dan topengnya. Helaian rambut halus dan lembut Rio sudah ditata cantik sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan. Gaun yang dipakainya berwarna pink lembut namun tampak samar. Senada dengan warna sarung tangan sepanjang siku yang dia kenakan. Sangat cantik dipadukan dengan sebuah liontin warisan sang bunda.

Kedua netra indahnya menatap para tamu undangan kerajaan yang berada dibawah. Hal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Begitu pula dengan para tamunya. Waktu bergulir lambat dimata Rio, kemudian meninggalkan balkon. Berjalan ke tempat pesta dilaksanakan.

Raga dan pikirannya berada ditempat berbeda, tak ayal membuat dirinya secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria dihadapannya.

"A-Aku meminta maaf telah menabrakmu, sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Rio segera menghindar ke tempat lain yang tidak terlalu ramai akan kerumunan tamu. Sudah waktunya untuk acara dansa. Namun Rio tidak tertarik untuk berada disana. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke taman Istana sendirian. Memandang ribuan kelap-kelip bintang di langit mungkin dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...  
_

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, Rio terkejut. Ternyata ada orang lain juga yang berada disana. Hanya seorang. Siapakah gerangan? Sosok itu duduk dibawah pohon, serta memakai setelan jas hitam kentara sembari melempar ringan beberapa kerikil ke kolam Istana. Nampaknya sangat malas untuk mengikuti acara. Sejurus kemudian pria itu menoleh pada Rio, menandakan ia sudah tahu ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Diam. Tak sepatah kata pun diucapkan oleh keduanya. Merasa terusik, pria itu bangkit dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya. Berjalan melewati tuan putri.

Ada yang mengganggu Rio saat melihat pria itu sejak awal. Gelagat seperti itu, seperti dikenalnya. Dibantu oleh penerangan bulan. Matanya dengan cekatan menangkap warna rambut pria tersebut saat melewatinya.

"K-Karma..?"

Sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kenal betul dengan suara wanita itu. Rio segera melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan cepat tangan Karma menyambar pergelangan tangan Rio. Membuat gadis itu terkejut.

".. ternyata dugaanku benar,"

Netra Rio mulai berkaca-kaca,

"Maafkan aku, Karma. Tidak pernah memberi tahumu apa statusku dalam kerajaan ini."

"Tolong lepaskan," –sambung Rio.

Karma hanya bungkam. Namun tidak sedikitpun melonggarkan gengaman tangannya.

 _ **DISANA! MUNGKIN PENYUSUPNYA ADA DISANA!**_

.

.

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
_

Sebelumnya memang ada desas-desus tentang penyusup yang ingin menculik tuan putri menyebar di dalam lingkungan Istana.

Mendengar teriakan dari para penjaga, Karma segera melepaskan genggamannya dan bersiap untuk lari. Namun ditahan oleh Rio yang menarik pakaiannya.

"Bawa aku pergi bersamamu,"

"Yang harus kulakukan hanya berlari, kan?"

".. Katakan saja 'Ya'." –desak Rio.

"Aku tahu jalan tercepat untuk keluar dari sini,"

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.  
_

Karma hanya bisa mengiyakan desakkan Rio. Ia malas berdebat, membiarkan pergelangan tangannya dibawa oleh seorang putri yang lebih mengetahui seluk-beluk Istana. Menembus lorong labirin seperti ini merupakan hal gampang bagi Rio.

"Tuan putri macam apa kau ini,"

"Berisik,"

.

.

Di belahan lain Istana, Raja mencari-cari sosok putri semata wayangnya. Entah kemana, sejak pesta dimulai ia tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sang raja khawatir dan segera memberikan titah pada para pengawalnya untuk pergi menemukan Rio. Dengan segera rombongan para pengawal keluar dari Istana.

.

.

 _Ayahanda.. aku ingin kabur, sebentar saja_

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Pancaran rembulan semakin meninggi. Mungkin sudah mencapai puncaknya malam. Setelah keluar dari Istana dengan selamat, mereka sampai di tempat dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Rio menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas Karma serta mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa ada didalam? Kalau mereka tahu, nyawamu bisa menjadi taruhannya. Kau tahu itu kan, Karma?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentangmu. Sekarang, kenapa kau ingin aku membawamu bersamaku? Aku bisa saja difitnah dengan tuduhan menculik seorang tuan putri."

"..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Karma. Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini datang dari mana. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Rasanya sangat kesepian bila tanpamu. Dunia serasa melambat. Dan akhirnya aku tahu, perasaan apa ini. Namun sudah terlambat, Ayahku sudah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pangeran yang bahkan belum pernah aku temui. Pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku bahkan sudah menolaknya, tapi titah Ayahanda benar-benar tidak bisa kulanggar. Setidaknya aku ingin kabur dan menikmati malam terakhirku bersamamu."

".. perasaan ini sulit dimengerti." –lanjut Rio terisak karena air matanya berjatuhan.

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya, Karma langsung saja menggendong Rio dengan gaya bridal style. Rio terkejut, wajahnya memerah seketika. Karma segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tu-turunkan aku, Karma."

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gereja tua ditengah hutan. Tempat yang mereka temukan saat kecil dulu untuk berlatih pedang dan memanah. Gereja ini memang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Namun, tempat ini membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi Rio. Karma menurunkan Rio.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" –Rio tersenyum sambil memandang altar

"Tentu,"

Hening sejenak. Rio masih terbawa pada masa lalu. Saat itu juga Karma angkat bicara.

"Nakamura Rio,"

Rio menoleh dan Karma berlutut ditanah sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berhias permata berwarna orange pada Rio. Rio dibuat terkejut lagi dan lagi oleh Karma. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

" _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."  
_

"Pangeran yang dijodohkan oleh ayahmu itu adalah aku. Aku ingin membuat ini sebagai kejutan. Bersedia kah kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya?" –sambung si pria bersurai merah.

.

.

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

" _Yes, of course.. I am.._ " Rio tak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya lagi. Ia menangis dalam dekapan hangat pria yang dicintainya.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **:"))))**

 **Jangan tanya saya, saya baper pas nulis ini. Maaf kegajean logikanya. Entah kenapa ngebet banget dari seminggu yang lalu pengen bikin ini fic. Tapi baru kesampean seminggu kemudian.**

 **XD**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Mind to read and review?**


End file.
